


Slice of Life

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [67]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Other, Young Harry, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Doctor Seuss said that we should all find someone whose "weirdness was compatible with ours." Does that weirdness apply to living a secret life no one can ever know about? Harry hopes it does (so does Eggsy), since he thinks he may have just found someone he could build a life with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Harry took in the broad shoulders and dirty blond hair if the man across the room from him, how his suit jacket stretched over his shoulder blades as he reached out to shake hands with the agents now entering the dining room, many of which did not believe he should be present. The cut of his pants suggesting to passers-by that he was fit and although by no means immodest or vain, well aware that he was attractive.

And he was. Attractive, that is. At least according to Harry. In his twenty-five years on the planet, he had never once met a man who so perfectly resembled the ideal of godhood, from the line of his jaw to strong arms connecting to thin wrists, a narrow waist and exceedingly long legs.

What Harry didn’t quite understand was why this man, who could have anyone on the planet should he so desire, held any interest in him. He pondered this as he adjusted his glasses off his nose and brushed microscopic fibres of lint off his bespoke suit jacket, making his way to find his seat at the table. Harry liked to consider himself at least moderately handsome, by society’s standards, and although he couldn’t really afford to be prejudiced in any way in his line of work, he did hold certain… preferences. In particular, ones that this man - Agent Gareth, known colloquially among his friends as Eggsy - somehow managed to check off entirely.

Jumping slightly why he felt a hand on the small of his back - honestly, what sort of spy was he if he allowed someone to sneak up on him that obviously - Harry whipped his head to the side to find that the owner of said hand was, indeed, Eggsy.

“I was wondering if, provided there’s anything still open, you wanted to do dinner after the meeting? With me.” Harry thought that Eggsy, for all his finesse in the field, looked rather adorable when he tripped over his words.  _ Adorable _ isn’t a word often applied to men, but Eggsy managed to pull it off, even with a pink tinge beginning to colour his cheeks and below his hairline. “If you don’t want to, you can say no. I understand”. Jerking suddenly, Harry realized that he had been staring blankly at the man in front of him and had failed to answer his question.

“Oh, no. I mean, yes, I would like to go to dinner. I - yes.” All at once Eggsy’s face seemed to light up, and his eyes sparkled in amusement. “Sorry, that was rude of me to stare, my apologies.”

“You can stare at me all you like, no issues here. I’ll meet you at the train to the shop after this is over, yeah? Have to drop off some paperwork at R and D.” Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The way he phrased it meant he considered it a - a date. He had a date. With a very attractive man.

His life seemed to be full of surprises.

\----

The meeting seemed to drag, every minute the length of an hour. It didn’t help, of course, that Eggsy sat across from him, catching his eye every so often and sending him a look that at first he didn’t know how to interpret, coupled once or twice with a soft bite of his lip or a glimpse of his tongue. Harry wasn’t putting the two together until Merlin caught him and called him out in front of everyone.

“It seems that I may be boring some of you.” The Scot sent a pointed look at Eggsy over the heads of those seated at the table. “If this is the case, then I will have to ask you to refrain from indulging your flights of fancy, no matter how  _ interesting _ you plan on making your evenings, until we have finished. Are we clear?” Eggsy managed to stop himself from slipping entirely under the table in his embarrassment, and Harry stifled a chuckle into his fist, passing it off as a cough. “Do you have anything to say, Galahad?” Harry stiffened, eyebrows shooting into his hairline.

“No, sir. Nothing.” The Scot pursed his lips but said nothing, continuing on with his itinerary. Harry’s focus faded in and out after that, until they finally wrapped half an hour later. When Merlin called the meeting to a close, Eggsy was out of his chair, files in hand, with only a brief glance and a wink at Harry before he was out the door so quickly he may as well have been running. For his part, Harry took his time gathering his things, in part to not rouse suspicion but also to collect himself. It wasn’t as though he had never gone on a date before, just never with another member of Kingsman (obviously) and never with someone he considered as attractive as Eggsy. Keeping his nerves in mind, Harry grabbed his coat and made his way down to the station that would take him back to Savile Row. Eggsy was already there, trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet.

“There you are, I thought I had missed you. Or that you had changed your mind. You aren’t going the change your mind, are you?” Eggsy bit down on his lip to stop the endless stream of babble that had come forth the moment he had seen Harry, silently berating himself. Harry just laughed and shook his head.

“I’m not going to change my mind.” Eggsy let out a steady breath. “Now, I can call and make reservations, if you’d like? Or we could just see where we could get in, this late at night.” Eggsy looked down at his watch, and then at his shoes, running a hand through his hair.

“Merlin went later than I thought he was going to, it’s nearly two. Nowhere nice will be open this early. So if you wouldn’t be opposed to it, not that I was planning on this, swear down, and we can always reschedule if you want, go some other night -” Harry put a finger over the man’s mouth and he quieted.

“Eggsy, you’re rambling. It’s endearing, but I would very much like to know what you’re trying to propose.” Eggsy blushed, taking a deep breath.

“We could always go back to my place and make dinner? If it wouldn’t be too weird.” Harry smiled and turned to get in the car that was waiting for them, Eggsy following after with a decided spring in his step.

"Alright then, your place it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy glanced over at the man next to him stretched out languidly on the grass, his suit jacket discarded in favor of its use as a pillow. Two puppies played nearby, both overjoyed that they had a companion aside from their humans, however young and enthusiastic those humans may be. He took in the sharp cut of the man’s jaw and the straight line of his nose as he watched the night sky above them, willing to put away work for a while and just exist. And Eggsy was more than willing to exist with him. They had taken the cab ride from the shop together, and had wasted nearly an hour and a half trying, and failing, to make dinner before giving up and ordering takeaway. They were both just a little too giddy at the prospect of the other’s company (although the wine probably helped a little bit). Eggsy thought that for a first date it wasn’t a complete write-off, he just wished he could have planned things out a little better. Made it special.

“Look there, a shooting star!” He exclaimed, abruptly pointing at the sky, all at once childlike wonder as the hard stretches of muscle relaxed into the ground.

“We’re in London, Harry.” Eggsy replied, unknowing of where this conversation was about to head. “Pretty sure that’s just a helicopter, or an airplane.”

“Okay, you’re right, but just for a moment, pretend it was. If it  _ really had been _ a shooting star. What would you wish for?” Harry turned to him, his chocolate eyes seemingly a collection of the stars themselves, and Eggsy found he couldn’t speak. For all his endless phrases and lack of verbal filter earlier in the day, the words he wanted wouldn’t come.

“You first,” he managed to say, and watched as Harry pulled his lower lip between his teeth in thought.

“The alleviation of suffering,” Harry answered after a moment. “Nobody should have to live with so little while so few have more than their share.” Eggsy turned it over in his mind, and wondered if Harry’s answer had anything to do with the class difference between them. Although on equal footing now, since Kingsman valued hard work and skill over where you went to school (once you’d proved yourself of course), they had grown up in vastly different environments. “Though I suppose that would put us partially out of a job, if no one was driven by the thirst for power that came with a foothold in society.”

Eggsy pondered that as well, and followed his train of thought through his life, from the death of his father early on when he was a child, to the introduction of Dean and his thugs into the narrative, the birth of his half-sister, and his eventual recruitment at Kingsman. How his lot in life had shaped him, his choices. This was one of the things that made Harry so attractive to him, aside from what anyone else would consider the obvious. He said things that made him think, made him question. Not many people could do that.

“What about you?” Harry asked quietly, snapping him out of his trip down memory lane, though from his tone he seemed reluctant to do so.

“Nothing. Sounds selfish I suppose.” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly, as though asking him silently to explain himself. “The way I see it, people are horrible, always will be, and that ain’t never gonna change. Can’t make the world a better place if no one is willing to fight to keep it good.” Eggsy shrugged his shoulders, an action made rather useless from their positions on the grass. “Long as I have this, though, I guess I can’t really complain all that much.” He silently berated himself for letting his words get away from him again; he and Harry were friends, yes, and technically this was their first mutual foray into what could be more, but it still felt like he was moving too quickly.

Eggsy tangled his fingers together with Harry’s before bringing the back of his hand up to place a kiss on it, returning their hands to the ground and fixing his gaze upward to the sky. He didn’t want to think about how he didn’t  _ have to  _ think about doing things like that, how easy it was.

“You’ll have this as long as you’ll have me. I promise, darling.” Harry whispered, barely audible even in the quiet, and he shuffled closer so he could rest his head on Eggsy’s chest, watching the sky with him. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was something else, but sitting there watching the stars with Harry was one of the best things Eggsy thought he could possibly be doing with his time. Going out to try and find a restaurant would have been a mistake; the two of them would have ended up right where they were anyway. Nudging Harry gently so that he could move his arms and readjust his jacket so they could share, Eggsy whistled and called the dogs over. They both turned in tight circles before budging into the sides of their respective masters for warmth, but beyond that not a care in the world.

The four of them stayed that way until morning.

\----

The group was rudely awakened the next day to the sound of dogs barking and a child squealing. It was Daisy, who was currently in one of her nicest dresses (of which she had many, courtesy of her doting older brother), and was more than ready for her visit to the botanical gardens with Eggsy. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Eggsy stared at Harry, and Harry stared back. 

“That’s my little sister. I’m supposed to mind her today.” Then, without words, they both shot off the grass and into the house. Harry dialed a cab to take him home and had to wait only briefly for it to arrive, and as though he had been doing it all his life, planted a kiss firmly on Eggsy’s mouth and told him that he would meet them back here in no more than half an hour. He greeted Michelle Unwin politely on his way out the door, not even stopping to see the curious look on her face as she looked between him and her son. Eggsy, who was still standing in the hall, was doe eyed and confused, with two fingers brushing against his lower lip, which had curved into a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't even at 1k and honestly it makes me a little bit mad, but there was no way I could really expand it any further than how I had written it to begin with, even linking it to the other two chapters (all of which were originally unconnected).

If one would ask young Miss Daisy Unwin, aged four and a half, what her favorite place in all of London was, she would tell you that it was an indoor flower garden that had a butterfly exhibit. Her brother would often take her there to look at the pretty flowers (after he would get her some from the front shop, “flowers for a flower,” he’d say) and lift her up on his shoulders when they walked through the butterfly room. Perhaps they might look less like a father-daughter combination, him in a casual suit and her in her prettiest dress, if their mother had gone with them, but these days were for just the two of them.

There was once, however, that Daisy could remember someone else joining their little party. A young man, about her brother’s age and dressed much the same, offered his hand to her on her right (Eggsy always stood on her left, no matter what) and smiled brightly when she took it, sending a soft glance to her brother over her head.

_ “This is Harry,” _ her brother had said.  _ “He’s a - he’s a friend of mine.” _ The way they looked at each other wasn’t the way friends looked, Daisy thought, as she had seen a look similar to theirs on the elderly couple who lived next door to her and her mother.

They wandered through the flowers, the two men speaking quietly to each other but never ignoring her, seemingly immune to the odd stares they were receiving. Every so often one man would tease about how her dress looked just like a particular bunch of flowers, and the other would look down at her and shake his head, denying it by saying that she was far prettier than anything they had seen so far. This went on until they were out of the garden entirely, when both her brother and Harry lamented that she must have been the prettiest thing in the whole place, since they couldn’t find a single flower better. When it came time to see the butterflies, she looked up at her brother, and then up at Harry.

“Can I have a ride, Harry?” The man looked stunned; she thought she had asked very politely. “Please?”

“She wants to sit on your shoulders, Haz.” Her brother chuckled, a warm smile on his face, and without hesitating further she was hoisted up onto Harry’s shoulders. “See? Told ya she would like you. Don’t know what had ya so worried.” She remembered being up much higher on Harry’s shoulders than she had ever been on Eggsy’s.

Her brother reached up and ruffled her hair, then walked very close to Harry after that. They might even have been holding hands, if she could lean down far enough to see.

Butterflies of every color floated around them, and if they stood very still, even came close enough to land on them. If one did, Harry would tell her what it was called, and where (what he called the species) was from. He seemed to know all sorts of things, her brother’s friend.

“Do you like butterflies, Harry?” She could feel him nod, but his didn’t reply in any other way.

“Oh yeah flower, Harry  _ loves _ butterflies. He’s weird about it though - got a whole bunch of them in cases on his wall.” She could see Harry go pink at her brother’s teasing.

“Can I see them sometime?” She leaned around so that she could see his face, careful not to fall. If she asked nicely enough, maybe Harry would teach her what he knew about butterflies. He smiled at her.

“Of course you can, Miss Daisy. Whenever you like.” Eggsy looked particularly pleased at the thought of the three of them spending an afternoon together in the future.

During their visit to the front shop on their way out, Eggsy bought her flowers and Harry bought her a pretty butterfly hair clip, which he expertly pinned into her hair so that it wouldn’t fall. When her mum saw it, she smiled at Harry and thanked him, and after he had left she told Eggsy that he had  _ better not let that boy out of his sight _ , whatever that meant. Eggsy had only laughed and knelt down next to her.

“Did you have fun today, flower?” She nodded, and Eggsy smiled brightly. She loved it when her brother smiled. “And what did you think of Harry?”

“He was nice, and he knew lots about butterflies and flowers.” Daisy played with the hem of her dress, thinking about her questions. “Am I really going to see him again?” Eggsy ruffled her hair and grinned, but the look in his eyes was far away.

“Yeah, flower. He meant it when he said you could visit whenever you liked. I’m glad you like him, because I know he likes you too.” Daisy nodded.

“Like you like him?” Her brother went pink.

“Not quite, but I like him a lot too.” At that moment, JB went running underfoot, almost knocking her over.

“JB, no! Come back!” Any conversation with her brother forgotten, Daisy took off after the small dog, as her brother stood up and laughed at the antics of his family.


End file.
